Expect the Unexpected
by Kiyri
Summary: Kaname Kururugi and her brother, Michiru, have long since returned to their own time from their adventures with Inuyasha and the gang. While gathering items for the annual festival held at their shrine, they stumbled across the entrance to a portal th...
1. Prologue

**Title : E**xpect the **U**nexpected _-_ Love is never planned.

**Story Summary : **Kaname Kururugi and her brother, Michiru, have long since returned to their own time from their adventures with Inuyasha and the gang. While gathering items for the annual festival held at their shrine, they stumbled across the entrance to a portal that took them over 500 years into the past...the Feudal Era. The two soon found out about a generations worth of secrets to their own family that had never been revealed. Now, it's is two years later. The festival is taking place in a mere three days. Have the two forgotten of their travels within the Feudal Era? Or will the festival only remind them more of what could have been?

**Disclaimer : **Characters of this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi and whoever thought of the other two...Storyline based on PS2 game - Inuyasha The Secret of the Cursed Mask and partially myself.

**Prologue**

Kaname scowled at her brother from below as he watched her toil away, hard at work. He sat two stories above, watching his favorite show while she helped with the preperations for the festival, occasionally making fun of her in some phony sign-language through his window. "Michiru..." she let out a slight growl as she cursed under her breath. "I'll get you back...you'll see..."

They had been fighting about an hour before this. As always, Michiru had gotten the upperhand of the punishment. He merely had to wash the dishes for the next two weeks. She would've done that anytime...but no. She was stuck with having to carry all the heavy equipment off of the yard and into the back. Ugh...she hated preperations...

Kaname soon finished with her work...only to be bombarded with more.

"Good work, Kaname," her father started, walking out of the house with a garbage bag and a checklist. "Now, tomorrow, I'll need you to take all of these excess cans and put them into the shed. They clutter space for the festival." He followed this statement with a red mark in his book before looking back at his daughter, only to find her giving him her usual horrified expression. "Don't you give me that look," he warned. "I have no idea what has gotten into you! You used to love going into the shed, ever since grandfather told you all of those mysterious stories about our family." He walked away, mumbling about something that sounded like her behavior as of late.

Kaname's insides lurched. The shed? She hadn't been in there since that day when she'd returned from the Feudal Era. She'd dreaded the moment she would have to go back inside it. The thought of it killed her, ate at her from her gut outwards. She'd wished she could forget about that day when she'd lost everything that had mattered to her throughtout her trecherous journey and she had been doing a good job of just that.

And now, after all that avoidance for two years, it'd take just two steps to break her down again.

Kaname walked into the house, hoping that a bath would calm her down, though, as she turned on the water, she realized it didn't help at all. In fact, it made matters worse. Sitting in the tub only gave her more time to think, something which she had avoided doing all this time. She couldn't help it any longer and as the room became foggy, her mind travelled back to that place where her dreams haunted her and wishes almost, just almost came true.

"Kaname!" A voice called out to her. "KANAME!" She spun around as quickly as possible, glancing this way and that, trying to find her way through the dark maze of clouds. "Kaname!" There was a different voice this time, it's echo surrounding her as though it was on a loud surround-sound speaker. She ran through the thick fog, not knowing which way to go, more frightened than she'd ever been in her life. _Why do they all sound so worried? Do I know them? Who ARE you? _She started to slow up, but as soon as she did, she heard laughter. It was an evil laugh, the kind that sent shivers down your spine and made you wish you were covered up in a blanket or someone's arms or anything to protect yourself with. She ran and ran until...

She fell backwards onto the ground, rubbing her head. She had just noticed she'd bumped into something, when the thing grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up off of the ground. She struggled to breathe, her eyes clouded so much she couldn't see a thing farther than the tip of her nose. A familiar voice was saying something to her, though, she couldn't make it out. She was so sure she was going to die, that she didn't notice the man that had come to save her. She saw something swing past her face, knocking her out of the other person's grasp. Choking for air, the man that had saved her knelt down and took her hands. She recognized him but could not think of his name or where she'd seen him before. When she tried to ask him these things, her voice failed her. He frowned and said soemthing she couldn't quite make out. Then, without warning, a young girl came and swept the man off of his feet and away from her. She tried to call him back, but the words would not come. Tears swelled in her eyes as everything went dark and she was alone...

"Kaname!" Her mother called out from the other side of the door, snapping her out of her slumber. "Are you alright, sweety?"

"Y-yea mom," she replied, wiping her face free of tears that had somehow crept down her cheeks as she slept. "I'm...I'm fine."

"Well, hurry up in there, other people need to use the bathroom, too."

Kaname sighed heavily and slowly raised herself out of the tub to get dressed.

_I can't believe I had that same dream again..._She thought to herslef as she got into bed. _This is crazy. I must do something about it soon before...well..._She had gotten lost in the thought as her mind was drifting. _I'll think of a way...somehow..._

_+ž+_

"Kaname!" her father called, waiting outside by the cans. "Come on! You've got a job to do!"

She watched her father glance at his watch through the window and sunk onto the couch. _I can't do it..._she shut her eyes tight. _I just can't_. She opened them and looked out at her father again, who was checking his checklist over and over again, getting rather aggitated at the fact that she wasn't there yet._ I...I...I know I don't want to do it but..._She gulped as she rose and slowly, ever so slowly, walked towards to door. She stood at the arch and pushed it open.

"Kaname, THERE you are!" Her father happily passed a bag of cans in her direction as he pulled his pencil back behind his ear. "I need to run some errands. Could you please have this done before the time I return?" Kaname nodded her head slightly and watched as he ran off towards the entrance to their shrine. She picked up the bag and stared towards the shed before starting her trudge towards it's door.

_All the avoiding. All that forgetting. All that hurt..._she looked down at her shoes. _Inuyasha...Kagome...Sango...Shippo..._

_...Miroku._

She bit back a tear and continued walking. _I never got to talk to him after I said that...after I told him...I loved him._ Her hold was getting weak. She stopped in front of the shed. Regaining herself, she pushed the door open, dropped the cans inside and ran back to get more. She dropped the next load in and continued like this, load after load for about 15 minutes until she finally shut the door and leaned against the side, thinking about that day.

The thought of never being able to see him again is what was really gnawing away at her. She'd never accepted it as a possibility, always thinking of ways he'd come back to her. And she could never bring herself to face the facts. "I..." _I loved him. _

Noticing her emotions taking over, she quickly opened the shed and jumped inside, shutting the door behind her. Looking about, she saw with astonishment the small star-shaped symbol on the floor. It was the same as it had been two years ago. Even though the floor had been quite broken, it still looked untouched, almost fresh in a way. Falling to her knees, she bent over it, examining it without even meaning to. _I...miss him. _She thought. _Oh, Miroku I miss you..._

"I miss you...so much, Miroku. I wish you were here."

She hadn't thought about Miroku in a long time. Admitting to herself that she missed him gave her a feeling that she neither enjoyed, nor dreaded. It gave her a sort of reassurance, yet at the same time gave her the full pang of giving up something you love. She didn't understand it at all, but decided at that moment that she'd have to learn to deal with it. Clenching her teeth, she let silent tears fall over the symbol and sink into the wood.

"It isn't fair..." she said, barely audible to anyone but herself, even if someone was there. "..."

"IT ISN'T FAIR!" She pulled back her fist and slammed it into the ground. The wood, still being rather rotten, broke apart and sent her down a few feet through. She pulled back out and stood up, grasping her face. "Oh...damn...Look what I've done now..." She quickly wiped her face and threw a towel over the hole. It took her a few moments, but she finally dragged herself out of the shed, closing the door and walking into the house.

Inside, she quietly sat at the table, waiting for her mother to serve her. Instead, she turned to her with a questionable expression.

"Kaname, would you please go get your brother? He hasn't come down from his room."

"Can't you call him down?"

"I've tried three times! He's not answering me. Please, just go get him."

Kaname sighed, stood up, pushed in her chair and walked across the room to the stairs. As she walked down the hall, she had a sudden mental image of her mother calling for her brother, while he quickly jumped out his window. She shook it from her head and started to wonder where such an image would come from as she entered his room. "Michiru...?"

Michiru was staring at the television, which was perched right on the windowsill. She swore that one day it would fall off ever since he'd put it there, yet it hadn't.

"Michiru? Mom's been calling you, why don't you just ans-" but she stopped as she had gotten closer and now saw his face. He wasn't staring at the television. He was staring out the window.

"...Michiru?"

"Someone's out there, Kaname." He said, with an odd tone of intrest. "Take a look..."

Kaname slowly looked over the sill and down at the ground. Sure enough, there was someone at the gate to their shrine, but she was sure she hadn't seen them before.

"So, it's probably just someone coming to pray before the festival. Go ask dad about it." She turned to leave, but he stopped her.

"No, that's not it! Look at her!" He rose and pointed down to where she was.

"Michiru, Mom wa-"

"Mom can wait!" He motioned for her to look closer, his eyes almost begging her to. Kaname, recognizing this, walked over to her place at the window and, after glancing back at her brother, gazed down. She looked carefully at the details on the person, who now seemed to be aimlessly looking about. She noticed the eyes, brown and blazing with ambition, red eyeshadow covering them, the shape of her face, elegant and long, her hair, brown and straight...all-in-all, Kaname found her to be quite beautiful, despite the odd clothes or necklace she was-

...Wait...That necklace! She looked as intently as the window permitted, her nose pressed against the glass. Where had she seen that before? She strained her eyes until they watered. As she noticed more and more things about it, the shape, design, color...she realized she hadn't seen it in over two years but knew instantly what it was.

A talisman.

She gasped and looked up at Michiru. "That talisman!"

"You see!"

"It's- ...Grandpa Kakuju's!" She thought for a moment. "But...how!"

"It must be..."

"It CAN'T be..."

She looked over the girl one more time before joining her brother in saying,

"...Utsugi!"


	2. 1: A New Beginning

**Title : E**xpect the **U**nexpected _-_ Love is never planned.

**Story Summary : **Kaname Kururugi and her brother, Michiru, have long since returned to their own time from their adventures with Inuyasha and the gang. While gathering items for the annual festival held at their shrine, they stumbled across the entrance to a portal that took them over 500 years into the past...the Feudal Era. The two soon found out about a generations worth of secrets to their own family that had never been revealed. Now, it's is two years later. The festival is taking place in a mere three days. Have the two forgotten of their travels within the Feudal Era? Or will the festival only remind them more of what could have been?

**Disclaimer : **Characters of this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi and whoever thought of the other two...Storyline based on PS2 game - Inuyasha The Secret of the Cursed Mask and partially myself.

**Chapter 1 - A New Beginning**

Kaname mouthed the name over and over, not completely sure if she had said it quite right or if she indeed was still sane. Utsugi...her great-great-great-grandmother, whom they had met in the Feudal Era...the same Utsugi that had died, causing her and her brother to reappear in their own world...well, time, rather.

"It's...impossible." She stated, almost awestruck. Michiru gazed down at her, an almost determined look overcoming his face. Kaname finally stood, not taking her eyes off of the woman outside. It was then when she spoke.

"Michiru," she started. "Don't take your eyes off of her. Follow her every move." And with that, she turned to leave.

"H-hold on!" Michiru stammered. "Where are you going!"

Kaname looked back at him, her gaze set. "I'm going out to the shrine."

Michiru watched her as she left, the door swinging shut and bouncing back about an inch. He then realized what he was suppossed to be doing. He quickly returned to the window.

Kaname raced down the stairs and through the kitchen. Her mother called out after her.

"Dinner's getting cold!"

Without listening, she opened the front door and ran straight towards the shrine, but stopped halfway. The woman had disappeared.

"SHE WENT INTO THE SHED! HURRY!"

Kaname looked up to see her brother calling from out of the window. Glancing towards the shed, she dashed back accross the yard and through it's doors. She grabbed a light and flicked it on to find...

Nothing.

She shuffled through loose items, pushed over bags, examined the floor. There was nothing there. Just a boring old shed like the one in the back of a barnyard.

"How could that BE-?" She asked herself while examining the mark on the wood.

Moments later, Michiru burst through the opening to the small space, panting and speaking rapidly.

"W-where...where'd s-she GO!"

"I don't know..." Kaname started, "but something's not quite right...take a look."

Michiru, catching his breath, looked down at the symbol on the floor. "I don't see anything different about it..."

"Look beside it." She pointed. He glanced to the side of the mark.

There was an odd sign next to it, barely noticable, but still there. It was a sort of dragon-like creature with four legs, a fierce set of teeth and an immense wingspan.

Kaname looked through the hole she had punched through the floor not too long ago. She nearly gasped when she noticed a small gleam emitting from a redish chain deep under the floorboard. She leaned forward, trying to make out what it was exactly. "Michiru...look."

Michiru turned and knelt beside her as she pointed towards the glistening object.

"What'do you think it is," she asked eagerly.

"Not sure..."

He reached out to grab it. Kaname felt him attempt to grasp it quite a few times before finally he whispered, in an exasperated tone, "Got it!"

At once, she felt a familiar jerk and Michiru suddenly felt as though he was being pulled from her side. She heard him yell and tried to call out to him, but was stopped by her own screams as she was pulled forward and plunged into the darkness below her.

* * *

Miroku sat silently beneath the willow they'd stopped to rest under as he drank his tea. It was so relaxing he felt as though he could fall asleep right then and there if they hadn't a job to do... 

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, you didn't have to-"

"What was I SUPPOSSED to do, with that mangy wolf hanging all over you!" Inuyasha shouted, not at all satisfied with the way their last encounter with Kouga ended. "Calling you his woman, acting like he OWNS you..." he continued to mumble on and on, though the rest of his words weren't audible, thankfully.

"Those two act like pure children when it comes to Kagome." Shippo decided before eating another sausage Kagome had made.

"Indeed..." Sango agreed. "It just goes to show you that age clearly doesn't matter depending on the personality of the person."

"You know, I can hear you both," Inuyasha snarled menacingly.

The young hoshi was lost in his own thoughts by the time this conversation had escalated to this point. He gazed up at the sky, not able to forget the encounter they'd had with the young teenager from another century. She did not mention her name much, so it just wouldn't seem to come back to him. He'd only been thinking of this for the past week or so, however everyone noticed the sudden change in character.

"Miroku..." Sango started, snapping him out of his thoughts, though he did not visibly move. "Is something wrong?"

He finally turned to her. "Now, why would you say something like that...?"

"Well...you've been acting strangely ever since around a month ago." _Ah, so it's been that long already? _"We were getting worried."

Miroku stood and shook his head in disagreement. "On the contrary, everything's fine." He smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you're still worried over me."

Sango blushed slightly. "I...was just wondering."

Kagome walked up next to Sango. "Right! Well, it's about time we got going again! Those shards won't find themselves."

Inuyasha replied immpatiently, "There are only a few left! I'd like to find them soon!"

"Don't be so immpatient, Inuyasha!" Shippo scoffed at him as he rose and followed Kagome over to where she'd wandered.

Inuyasha replied with a mere "Keh!"

* * *

_Author's Notes: _

I notice this was a short chapter, but I've been a little busy with my Summer Music theatre class. The play's tomorrow night so, I'll be less busy next week. -

Okay, hope you all enjoy. -;-


	3. 2: ReIntroductions

**Title : E**xpect the **U**nexpected _-_ Love is never planned.

**Story Summary : **Kaname Kururugi and her brother, Michiru, have long since returned to their own time from their adventures with Inuyasha and the gang. While gathering items for the annual festival held at their shrine, they stumbled across the entrance to a portal that took them over 500 years into the past...the Feudal Era. The two soon found out about a generations worth of secrets to their own family that had never been revealed. Now, it's is two years later. The festival is taking place in a mere three days. Have the two forgotten of their travels within the Feudal Era? Or will the festival only remind them more of what could have been?

**Disclaimer : **Characters of this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi and whoever thought of the other two...Storyline based on PS2 game - Inuyasha The Secret of the Cursed Mask and partially myself.

**Chapter 2 - Re-Introductions**

Kaname was lurched into a sort of blackness that seemed neverending. She tried with all of her might to see anything that might be there, her pupils dialating painfully. Frightened, she refused to speak of anything, afraid something odd and unusual might happen. _Well, that seems a little silly_...she thought to herself. _I mean, simply saying anything can't get me into much trouble now- _

"Ouch!" She landed with a thud in a small hut that she didn't seem to recognize. Looking about, she noticed a young female staring at her in horror. She wore a red kimono and carried a small dish-towel type of material.

"Umm..." Kaname started. "Hello? I hope you don't mind, I was just-"

The girl ran out of the hut, dropping the towel onto the counter. Kaname sighed. "Well, it was rather rude of me to just...'drop' in." She concluded this and stepped down to the door. Before exiting, she realized something.

"Michiru! Where has he gone!" Running out of the hut, she yelled, "Michiru! MICHIRU! Where ARE you!"

Running out of the village entrance, she was so caught up in the task at hand, she barely had time to notice where she was.

* * *

"Inuyasha, why didn't you just stick to ASKING him for the shard!" Kagome questioned, raising an eyebrow at the annoyingly stubborn hanyou. He glared at her before answering.

"Hmh, he wouldn't of given it to me, Kagome, I KNOW demons like that..." He crossed his arms as he said this and she noted the slight mumble in his voice.

"But he SAID he'd hand it over...willingly!" She added angrily, eyeing his fingers as they tapped as though annoyed.

"He didn't mean it." Inuyasha replied, not looking her in the eye.

"Inuyasha..." Sango started, before sighing and giving a forget-about-it shake of the head as he replied with his signature 'feh'.

Miroku would have also loved to poke at the hanyou if he'd had any idea where his two-sense was available to be put in. However, he, like the rest, was not quite in the mood. They'd just slain about twenty humungous demons needlessly all because Inuyasha had refused to take a shard so easily. He sighed as he thought of it this way and continued to ponder. The demon in question had been generous to them, not really wanting to pick a fight._ It's a shame lives that needn't be wasted were, regardless_...he thought, also eyeing Inuyasha. _Still...I am glad we just got the shard and are done with it. _

"Well, if you don't mind me doing so, I'd like to take a short walk and think things through." As he said this, Miroku turned to leave as Sango lightly touched his arm.

"Wait," She said, "I'll come with you."

Miroku gazed at her, a rather friendly smile playing across his lips. "As you wish." With that, Sango smiled, and they set off down the path, arm in arm.

"Sango..." Miroku started questionably after five minutes or so of walking down the path. "What do you think ever happened to...him...?"

She looked up at him, acting as though she knew nothing of which he was speaking about. "Him...? 'Him' who?"

He eyed her with an 'as if you don't know' expression, catching a bit of color creep up her face. "Oh...right..." _He means Michiru..._She thought, her face falling slightly. "I'm...not sure...Exactly."

Miroku saw her face suddenly become saddened and felt a slight pang of sympathy for her. "I'm...I'm sorry Sango, I shouldn't-"

"No...it's alright Miroku. He was just a friend..." She looked over at him and smiled. "I just wish he'd not had to leave so soon, that's all."

They talked over theories for the next few moments and, just when Miroku'd been thinking of asking Sango the name of the girl that had left so suddenly as well, they heard a loud noise not too far off in the distance. Miroku listened while Sango started off to the side of him.

"Sango...?"

"You check over that way..." she whispered. "I'll check over here."

Miroku nodded and, putting his staff out for protection, walked cautiously forward.

* * *

Kaname let out a strangled cry as she tripped over a stump that'd been nudged into the ground. _Stupid...thing! _She sighed heavily, her ankle sore from the twisting. Trying to get up would be of no use now, as she was in enough pain already, what with being attacked by an odd turkey-like creature back on the road. Now she was hopelessly lost and still had no idea where to find her brother...oh...What was a girl to do...?

* * *

Miroku was sure he'd heard a sigh somewhere from over a small hill that lay in front of him. He started up it, wondering why his heart seemed to beat faster with each movement. He had no idea what awaited him, but he was ready for it. With one grand sweep of his staff, he moved over the hill and swung with all of his might at the creature.

* * *

Kaname suddenly jerked halfway accross the forest seen as an odd object had been flung at her. How rude! You think some people here might have manners! She was going to get up and tell the guy off when she lost her balance and was sent tumbling downward. She had no time to cry for help. The last thing she was able to see before her head hit a tree near to the bottom at full-speed was an oddly familiar gold-colored staff laying where she just was. It was all black from there.

* * *

Miroku stood, stunned to have been avoided. He gazed over the bushes, looking to see just where his prey had run off to. He was about to turn around when he spotted a body tangled up by a tree down at the bottom. He smirked to himself. _They never get away. _Pleased that even though his attack hadn't worked, he'd still managed to beat the thing, he started off down the side of the terrain. He nearly fell a few times and could see how it'd been so easy to fall.

Closing in on the area where it'd fallen, he noticed that it wasn't at all a demon...but in fact-

He gasped slightly in fear for what he'd acctually attacked, hoping that the person wasn't at all dead. _Oh my god..._he thought in panic as he rushed down at leaned on the tree for support. He knelt down beside the girl, wondering how he should check for injuries, somehow afraid that any small touch could increase her risk of dying. Turning her over carefully, he noticed there was something familiar about the girl...

The way her hair fell in her face...

The way her lips parted slightly even as she breathed...

The slight tint to her very pale skin...

And even the way her neck was so strong and yet so frail...

He thought for a moment, until something in the back of his mind clicked and his eyes widened.

"...Kaname..."

He pulled back, startled with the realization of who this really was...

...And in the fact that he'd nearly killed her.

He grabbed her body and started to shake her gently. "Kaname...! Kaname!" _Oh, don't die, DON'T die!_

When Kaname failed to move, he started to panic even more, which was odd because he barely ever panicked about anything in his life. He picked her up bridal style and hurried across the ground as quickly as he could.

Sango was nowhere to be seen, but he didn't think that mattered all that much right now. Racing to Kaede's hut, he barged through the opening to find Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo already there.

"Miroku, where's Sango? I thou-" Kagome started, but stopped when she saw Kaname in his arms. She gasped. "What-? What HAPPENED!"

"Where's Kaede!" Miroku hurriedly questioned.

Kagome shook her head. "She hasn't been here all day."

Miroku cursed and walked about aimlessly for a few moments. Then he turned to Kagome. "Kagome! Bring me a cloth and some of your antibiotic-treatment oils for her head!" She nodded and set off to search in her bag. "Inuyasha, please! Try and find Kaede...?"

Inuyasha, normally one to be stubborn, but seeing that this was indeed very important to the monk, agreed and left the hut.

Miroku set Kaname down onto a nearby futon. He sat there for a moment and finally realized why he hadn't recognized her at first.

Other than the fact that her clothes were much more easy on the eyes and her hair had grown since the last time she'd been here, he noticed that she had become sort of more...filled in a way. Her face was no longer as boney as it had been, giving her cheeks a nice look to them. Her stomach, though still slender, had been slightly firmed and toned somehow. And, though he couldn't put his finger on it, there was just something about her this time that seemed to set his emotions on fire in a way no other woman could, even if she was unconcious.

Kagome arrived minutes later carrying what he'd asked for. He placed the rag under her head in hopes that the swelling from the impact would go down. He put his hand right above her mouth while holding her nose.

"She's still breathing regularly..." He sighed and slunk against the wall in mild relief.

Kagome looked as though she'd been hit upside the head with a pan randomly. "Wait..." she started slowly. "...is that who I think it is...?"

Miroku looked over at her and nodded. "Kaname..."

"Well...?"

"...well what?"

"What happened to her?"

Miroku hesitantly sat up staright. "Well, you see..." He went on to explain the events that had occured.

Kagome looked over at him sympathetically. "You didn't know any better."

Miroku snorted. "You'd think I'd have learned by now to take that whole 'look-before-you-leap' saying seriously..."

She giggled ever so slightly and he smiled. He always loved it when she laughed. It made him feel so comfortable, no matter what the situation. She had become like a sister to him and he was always glad to see her happy or enjoying herself.

Kaname began to stir. Kagome and Miroku both jumped over to her. "Kaname?" He cupped her head in his hand and called out gently, "Kaname, are you awake...?"


	4. Author's First Notice

**Title : E**xpect the **U**nexpected _-_ Love is never planned.

**Author's Notice:**

To the reader-

Sorry I failed to mention this before, but...

In order to understand this story, you may have had to acctually play the game. The game - Inuyasha: the Secret of the Cursed Mask - Is where I got the plot ideas and Kururugi characters.

That's all I wanted to say. Just didn't want people to be too confused...

I also highly recomend the game. It's one of my favorites for PS2, along with Kingdom Hearts and the Harry Potter games...-

Alright, I'll get back to my story now. - Hope you like it.


	5. 3: Reunion

**Title : E**xpect the **U**nexpected _-_ Love is never planned.

**Story Summary : **Kaname Kururugi and her brother, Michiru, have long since returned to their own time from their adventures with Inuyasha and the gang. While gathering items for the annual festival held at their shrine, they stumbled across the entrance to a portal that took them over 500 years into the past...the Feudal Era. The two soon found out about a generations worth of secrets to their own family that had never been revealed. Now, it's is two years later. The festival is taking place in a mere three days. Have the two forgotten of their travels within the Feudal Era? Or will the festival only remind them more of what could have been?

**Disclaimer : **Characters of this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi and whoever thought of the other two...Storyline based on PS2 game - Inuyasha The Secret of the Cursed Mask and partially myself.

**Chapter 3 - Reunion**

"Kaname...Kaname!"

_Who...is that?_

Voices burst through her ears and shot through her head as though her brain had become an amplified speaker. She groaned in slight pain. _Why...why can't I move..? _She had attempted to open her eyes, but instead ended up squinting because of the vivid light.

"...Kaname?" A hopeful voice, getting softer by the minute, called out to her. She moved her head to the side, which was difficult because someone was holding it in place.

Her voice seemed to come back to her as she heard words spill from her mouth, though it was unintentional.

"Wha...What...happened...to me?" Her eyes slowly came into focus as her sight returned.

* * *

Miroku felt his heart lighten tremendously as Kaname came to. "Are you alright, Kaname?" He asked her, leaning closer without even realizing it.

She stared up at him for a moment, her pupils dialating drastically as her face aquired a far-off look. "Kaname...?" He waited for a reply.

Kaname stared up at him for a moment before suddenly gasping out in pain as she grabbed her head.

Miroku hurriedly put the ice-cold rag into her hand and she did the rest. He just hoped she wouldn't have a serious concussion.

* * *

Her head seared with pain, so much that her vision was lost again and she could no longer hear properly. She held the rag up to her head and was surprised to feel the difference it was making was so strong. She sat there for a moment, remembering what had happened and how she'd fallen into the tree. _I hope I don't need any serious surgery or anything... _The thought of having any type of operation scared her half to death. She looked over to her right to find Kagome sitting there, staring worriedly at her.

Her eyes widened as she looked around and realized where she was. "K..." She looked back at Kagome. "Kago...me...?" She whispered. "Is that-?"

Kagome nodded excitedly as she knew exactly what Kaname was thinking.

_Oh my god...I don't believe it..._Kaname thought, her heart skipping a beat as her breathing became irregular._ I...I made it back...? I made it back! I'm in the Feudal Era! Oh, I don't BELIVE this, it's like a dream come true! I-_

"Kaname...?"

This time she was sure her heart completely stopped as she heard the young monk's voice calling her name. She slowly turned around and saw him, sitting there, his expression concerned and surprised. She stared at him for the longest moment, and he just stared back. She saw his hand move but couldn't seem to take her eyes away from his. She felt his hand touch her cheek.

"...M-..."

She threw herself onto him, tears swelling in her eyes. "Miroku..." she whispered, as she buried her head into his shoulder. _Oh, thank you, god, thank you..._She whispered hysterically as he closed his arms around her, his head resting on hers.

* * *

Kagome didn't know what to make of the situation. Surely Sango would be back any moment, and seeing them together like this would most definatly break her heart.

Now, Kagome was not one to get into these couple things...well, not like this one...but something in the back of her mind was nagging at her. She figured it was simply a hunger problem and cleared her throat.

"I'm gonna go see that Inuyasha hasn't gone off astray in his search for Kaede, then..." She said, and with that she left the hut.

* * *

Miroku didn't know what to do. He'd always thought he'd had very serious feelings for Sango...but...

Kaname...

She made him feel as though he never wanted to see another woman again. She almost made him feel ashamed of what he'd been doing the past couple of years to lonely women that traveled by. He had no idea why, but she just...did.

He held her neck comfortably until she seemed to calm down from the shock of it all. She then pulled back and stared at him happily, a tear staining only her right cheek. He wiped it away using his thumb and smiled back at her.

* * *

Kaname held his hand in hers. "Miroku..." she started. "How...how did I get here?" She asked, noticing his face contort into a rather sheepish grin.

"Well...umm..." He sighed, telling her everything that had happened, as he had with Kagome.

Kaname let out a giggle as he finished up his story. This seemed to take him by surprise, as he said, "...That is the last way I had expected you to react."

She looked at him. "So, you thought I was a demon...? I knew I was being loud but...me? A demon?" She laughed again.

Miroku smiled at her with relief. She gazed at him for a moment before finally speaking. "Miroku...I..."

Just then, Inuyasha and Kagome waltz right through the door, along with Shippo and Sango, as well.

"Kaede's no where to be-" Inuyasha started, but stopped as soon as he recognized Kaname.

Kaname jumped up from her seat on the ground and hurriedly went to greet the three.

"Inuyasha! Shippo, Sango! You're all here!"

"Kaname!" Shippo shouted gleefully, springing over into the girl's arms. "We've missed you so much!"

"Kaname? I thought your scent was slightly familiar..." Inuyasha said questionably. "How...How did you get back!"

"That's just it...I have no clue!" Kaname explained. "I was in my shed with Michi-" She then gasped suddenly. "MICHIRU!" She ran out of the hut like a rabbit out to save it's kin.

* * *

"K-Kaname!" Miroku got up and ran outside to make sure she didn't get lost or travel too far, but she was already gone. "Kaname!" He sighed and turned to the others. "We have to go and find her before she gets into trouble."

"I agree."

Miroku's head jerked in Sango's direction. She'd already started to run ahead. Turning around, quite excitedly, she asked, "Well, COMING?"

He nodded and followed, wondering why she was suddenly so quick to help...he never thought she really liked Kaname. "..." He decided it best not to ask and continued following her into the forest. "KANAME!" He called.

"Kaname, where ARE you...?"

* * *

Kaname ran through the trees, dodging branches this way and that. "Michiru! MICHIRU! ARE YOU HERE!" She thought she might've heard a faint answer when a demon came out from under her, grabbing her by the feet and arms, leaving her to dangle as though she were a rag.

She let out a scream as the thing snickered.

"Hello, what do we have here...? A lovely little human girl; from the village I suppose?" He licked his lips almost seductively as he dropped her legs and held her by her arms.

"L...let me GO!" She screamed into his rather large ear.

"By good, little girl, and maybe I'll go easy on you...then again..." He said, as his hand ran up the side of her leg, making her shiver. "I could always use a playmate." He snarled at her menacingly, tracing the hem of her skirt as he spoke.

She had had about enough of this evil demon. "Let me go, or you'll be sorry!"

"Ohoho, sorry, I shall be? Whatever would you do with me?"

She decided to try gaining her power back as she did last time she'd come. _Oh Shikigami...Shikigami...return to me...please..._

The demon laughed as though he'd read her mind. "Trying to blast me to bits are you...? Heh!" He began to drag her off.

_Please, Shikigami, PLEASE return...!_

She focused with all of her might.

_Return..._

"Shikigami! RETURN TO ME!"

And in an odd moment where she saw and heard nothing...a bright light shone all around her, engulfing her in flames. The demon dropped her. "What! What IS this...this CURSE?"

It was then when she remembered what she was doing. "REVEAL YOUR SPIRIT!" She yelled and aimed with all her power at the creature. A moment later, it was nothing but ashes.

"W...wow..." She said panting. Rather proud of herself, she set out on her search again, when she heard someone call her name.

"KANAME!"

* * *

Sango had decided to split up and look for Kaname, as the forest was wide and the two of them being together would waste possible time. Not only that...but she was also quite eager to find the boy in question...

That odd boy that'd left her so suddenly last time...

The same one she'd grown to care for, whether or not he was so different from she.

_Michiru_.

As she started down the huge hill Miroku'd been on not to long ago, her mind started to wander...She started to think about how Kaname'd gotten back to the...erm...'Feudal Era' as she called it...and if Michiru had indeed followed her through.

_Michiru...Kaname...why have you come back...? _

Sango, rather suddenly remembering the strange powers the two had aquired, figured that the Shikigami could somehow have something to do with it. _Hmm...but...they lost that power after Utsugi-_

Almost automatically, a thought hit her as sharp as though she'd stepped onto a tack or knife of some sort...

...which she had, causing her to jump feet into the air, swearing as she rubbed her foot in pain. _Dammit...gotta watch for those around here..._she thought, glancing around the small aged battlefield that she'd stumbled onto.

Just when she was about to resume her thoughts on the Kururugi Mystery, as she'd decided to refer to it as, she heard a slight movement to her left. Her head shot to the spot. The dirt shifted as the body emerged slowly. Thinking it was a demon, she readily stood, Hiraikotsu in hand. She saw a hand reach out to gain support as it rose out of the ground. Her breath caught in her throat as she noticed a familiar face.

* * *

Kaname jerked around to see Miroku chasing after her, concern written all over his expression. "Are...Are you alright!" He panted.

Kaname smiled at him excitedly. "Miroku! You should have SEEN me! I was awesome! I mean, I was a little scared at first, yes, but I taught that demon not to look down on me. I'm no one's playtoy!" She held her head high as she spoke. "Anyway, I sure showed him."

Miroku, slightly surprised at her sudden confidence boost, chuckled and took her hand. "Come on, we'd better go find Sango...Can't have her worrying." Leading her away from the clearing, he seemed to glow in the dim yet illuminating light that was allowed through the trees.

Kaname looked at him, then his hand and felt her own face beaming. Intertwining her fingers in his, she replied, "Yes, I...suppose we should."

* * *

**Short****A/N** - This is much easier...

Sorry it's a cliffhanger, I just wanted to get some drawing done before my shower tonight. I'll write more in about 30 minutes. Hope you like!

-

And um...this is assuming the game ended with a Miroku/Kaname ending and...they're themaintwo I will be focusing on, but I'll do Michiru too so...yea. Bye for now.


	6. 4: Unlikely Coincidence

**Title : E**xpect the **U**nexpected _-_ Love is never planned.

**Story Summary : **Kaname Kururugi and her brother, Michiru, have long since returned to their own time from their adventures with Inuyasha and the gang. While gathering items for the annual festival held at their shrine, they stumbled across the entrance to a portal that took them over 500 years into the past...the Feudal Era. The two soon found out about a generations worth of secrets to their own family that had never been revealed. Now, it's is two years later. The festival is taking place in a mere three days. Have the two forgotten of their travels within the Feudal Era? Or will the festival only remind them more of what could have been?

**Disclaimer : **Characters of this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi and whoever thought of the other two...Storyline based on PS2 game - Inuyasha The Secret of the Cursed Mask and partially myself.

**Chapter 4 - Unlikely Coincodence**

Sango gazed at the boy that had burst from the ground, coughing and brushing himself off. He caught her eye and, he too, stood there for a moment before speaking.

"...Are you...really..."

Sango held her breath, her heart pounding into her ribs almost painfully.

"...Sango...?"

She struggled to reply. While she may have had many, many words to say, only one escaped her.

"Michiru." She gasped as she said it, still not able to believe it was true.

There, only a few feet away, stood Michiru. Tall and quite cute in his Saturday's clothing, his startled eyes gleamed and he stepped closer to her.

"Sango...is it really you...?"

Sango smiled, suddenly, silently overjoyed. She nodded excitedly and let out a breath she'd been holding for the longest time. She'd but dreamed of the day she'd see Michiru again, though she denied all feelings she'd ever had for him after he left, and even before then. But now, seeing him standing there in front of her after all this time, she could no longer feel as if nothing had gone on between them and she hadn't gained strong emotions towards him.

Michiru rushed over and pulled her into probably the biggest hug she'd ever experienced.

* * *

Michiru held her tightly, as if he never wanted to let go again. However, he felt as though he were crushing her now, and, holding her hands in his, he gazed at her. They stayed like that for awhile before speaking.

"Michiru...I've...I've thought about when you'd return...wished it, if you will...and wondered even if you'd ever."

"Sango. I couldn't bear to be away from you for another day. It was so horrible, what I had to go through without you.."

Sango blushed slightly. "You really missed me that much?"

Michiru nodded. "Like no one else could miss another person."

Sango hugged him again, throwing all of her weight onto him and knocking him down. He pulled himself into a sitting position with her body still resting itself on his. He laughed as she let go, a light color flooding her face, causing her to look more innocent than ever. God, she was beautiful...

"Sango..." he started, recalling the day he'd departed.

"Yes?"

"Do you-"

Before he could even begin, however, there was a rustle in a trees to their left. Their heads moved towards it's direction as they both stood. There, coming forth from the forest, were Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Michiru! You're back!"

* * *

Sango dropped his hands and smiled nervously. "Kagome..! You've...come to find us?"

"We came to see what was taking so long." Inuyasha replied. "Michiru, where've ya been? Kaname's been knocked out and revived and ran off to look for you all in about an hour or so..."

Sango saw Michiru gasp silently.

"Kaname's here!"

As if on cue, Sango glanced down the path and saw Kaname and Miroku running up to them. "Here they come!"

* * *

Kaname immediately started bolting over to her brother, leaving Miroku to walk the rest of the way, apparently stunned at how impressively fast she was. She gave Michiru a huge sister-like hug before hitting him in the arm. "Don't DO that to me! You had me scared to DEATH!"

"Ouch...hey, it isn't MY fault we were seperated! Geez...so violent."

Kaname sighed. "Well, no I guess it wasn't...sorry. I just got so worried! I'm really glad you're alright."

"Yes, it's fortunate that you both made it here in one piece..." Miroku said, strolling over to where Sango had joined Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Yes, well, you almost made sure Kaname arrived in pieces." Inuyasha replied, smirking.

Miroku cleared his throat and continued. "We should start heading back, it's getting late...Where's Shippo?"

"He didn't want to leave Kirara alone in the hut."

"He's so adorable, always thinking about Kirara. They're like siblings, they are." Kagome cooed slightly.

Kaname started to walk forward through the trees. "We might as well get back then."

They all followed, none arguing seen as they were all starving.

:Later that night:

"Another creature?"

"Yes," Kaname answered, drinking down the last of her soup as she explained, "there was one right next to the symbol of..." she decided to stop herself. She didn't quite think they should be worrying about Utsugi right now...She'd even begun to doubt it had even been her.

"Of...what?" Miroku eagerly asked, wondering why she'd stopped so suddenly.

"O-oh...of...umm...of the symbol that had already been on the floor. Not important. Anyway, the creature was a sort of dragon-like reptile and..."

She suddenly looked over at Michiru, who had been fondeling with something for quite awhile. "Michiru...he found something."

Michiru nodded and gave the gllistening object over to Miroku, who'd streched out a hand to examine it. "I found it under the floorboards in our shed right before we were pulled through."

Miroku's eyes widened. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he too started to look over the odd chain of some sort. "What is it, Miroku...?"

Shippo, grabbing the thing out of their hands, gasped and shouted, "It's the same symbol that was on the necklace of that demon we've been fighting!"

"Hey, you're right!"

"Presicely." Miroku took it back from Shippo and placed one of his sutras over it. "Just in case..." He then proceeded to purify it, in case an evil aura of some kind was still sealed within the bindings, Kaname assumed...

"What...demon?"

"We've been trying to find this demon for awhile now, ever since Kouga gave us a lead on exactly how many of Naraku's shards he'd stolen...the demon, I mean. Odd though, it is, that you should find one of these symbols near your house...In your era. Quite strange..."

Kaname thought about this for a moment before asking, "Well...what does this demon...Do, exactly?"

"A very odd creature, it is." Miroku started thoughtfully. "It's technique is unknown to any, because it seems, while it's getting closer to it's enemies, it uses some sort of confusion charm or spell that puts the victims into some sort of trance...Basically just a state or not knowing what's up and what's down...right or wrong...side to side...those types of things. No man has ever escaped it because all of them are so pre-occupied with their states of confusion that they don't notice when it comes up from behind and...well...devours them, apparently. However..." His face still held his rather thoughtful expression. "...it seems it does not quite devour the women it captures. There is a legend of such a creature that took the women it held for a length of time before they returned to their villages without a trace of knowledge about what had happened to them."

Kaname shuddered. "Creepy..."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yea? Well, we'll take him down. He's no match for me!"

Sango smiled. "I agree. He doesn't sound too hard. More like the demons we usually take care of."

"Well," Kagome stood, brushing herself off, "if we're to fight this demon, we should get some rest tonight. I'd like to sleep indoors for once..."

Kaname yawned as though Kagome's statement had triggered something in the back of her mind. "Yea..."

"You can sleep here, Kaname." Miroku gestured towards the futon next to the wall.

"And this'll be your bed Michiru." Sango also showed him a futon not too far away.

"Thanks," The two replied in unison.

Within minutes everyone was ready for bed and in place.

"G'night..." Kaname said as Michiru fluffed his pillow until satisfied, finally dropping down on it with such force she actually thought she heard him say, "Oww...". He was such a guy...

* * *

The fog was thickening as Kaname found herself running again, trying to find a way out of the clouds that surrounded her. She panted and stopped to catch her breath. She had no idea where she was, what she was doing there, or which way to go. She was fairly frightened and glanced around, looking for some sort of clue.

A voice called out to her, like it had so many times before. She couldn't quite identify it yet, it was still much too unclear. She set off to her right, in search of...whoever it was calling her.

And then, as she ran threw the mist, she heard it again. It was different this time, like the person had suddenly caught glimpse of a demon. Terrified, she turned around to see a huge, monsterous structure leaning over her, laughing as evilly as the last time she'd seen it. Sprinting now, she heard it stumble after her, one of his strides equivalent to about 5 of her steps.

She began to see an outline in the distance, and ran as fast as she could to get up to wherever and whatever it was of. But, as the fog cleared and she saw exactly what it was...she gasped in horror at what she saw.

There, on the ground, bloodied and badly injured from head to foot, were Kagome, Sango and Michiru.

She let out a strangled cry as something grabbed her from behind. Turning, she saw a beat and broken Miroku helplessly leaning on her for support, his eyes reddened and wet.

"K-kana..me..." he weezed as he fell to the floor.

Backing away silently, she watched as he gasped suddenly and held his right hand, a black empty-like light emitting from it.

She cried out to him as he screamed in agony and felt helpless as he was being swallowed rapidly into the void. Rushing over to help, she, without thinking, grabbed his right arm and tried to seal his hand shut, but her power was no match for that of Naraku.

_Wait a moment..._she thought in worry. _Naraku...Naraku's dead!_

The instant she thought this, she heard another evil, evil laugh from behind, but before she could do anything, she recieved a sharp blow to the head and was thrown, skidding across the floor to a halt. After a few minutes, she was able to gain her vision back fairly enough to see that Naraku now held Miroku by the throat and shoulder, crushing him into the ground. Though his Kazaana had shut, he was still dying from the impact. She could do nothing but watch as he slowly started to cease his struggles and finally lay motionless on the floor.

_No..._she thought in desperate horror. _Naraku...you..._

He laughed again, headed her way now.

_You..._

He grabbed her arms tightly, a smirk playing on his lips.

"You BASTARD!"

At once, all her power was thrown from her as she blasted him full in the gut with some unknown force. He disappeared immediately from sight, his laughter growing dim until he said:

"Too late, my dear..." he chuckled softly. "You're too late...They're all dead, now." It faded gradually into the darkness, but not before whispering, in a rasping voice, "...And so shall you be."

Her heart filled with pain as she felt it stop beating, invisible walls crushing her as she gasped for breath. _What...is happening to me...?_

It stopped again and she fell, blood suddenly pouring out of her chest as if she'd been stabbed with a knife, struck to her heart. Her vision blurred and her voice lost her as she crawled over to where Miroku lay dead.

_Miro..._she streched out to him just as the monsterous creature from before pounded her into the ground and she felt herself being pulled away from her body...

_...ku..._


	7. 5: Bonding

**Title :** **E**xpect the **U**nexpected - Love is never planned.

**Story** **Summary :** Kaname Kururugi and her brother, Michiru, have long since returned to their own time from their adventures with Inuyasha and the gang. While gathering items for the annual festival held at their shrine, they stumbled across the entrance to a portal that took them over 500 years into the past...the Feudal Era. The two soon found out about a generations worth of secrets to their own family that had never been revealed. Now, it's is two years later. The festival is taking place in a mere three days. Have the two forgotten of their travels within the Feudal Era? Or will the festival only remind them more of what could have been?

**Disclaimer :** Characters of this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi and whoever thought of the other two...Storyline based on PS2 game - Inuyasha The Secret of the Cursed Mask and partially myself.

**Chapter** **5 – Bonding**

"Kaname! KANAME!" Miroku shook her violently as she rolled about in her sleep. He'd heard her whimpering softly and had come over to see what had been the matter.

"No..." Kaname whispered, as she thrashed about, attempting to kick him away from her. "You BASTARD!" she yelled, knocking him off balance.

Pinning her down, he grasped her by the shirt. "Kaname! Snap OUT of it!"

Not accomplishing anything, he decided to try again, this time shouting as loud as he could, hoping not to wake the others.

"WAKE UP!"

Kaname's eyes flew open as a sharp intake of breath caused her to gag and choke on her own oxygen.

* * *

Kaname's gaze floated over to Miroku as he let go of her shirt. Breathing heavily, she felt her eyes to be rather wet as she looked up at him. S-so...it...WAS a dream...She sighed gratefully. Thank GOD... 

"Are you alright?"

She had barely heard him, too wrapped up in her own thoughts to realize anything that...

Wait...

...Why was he sitting on her...?

She blushed immensely, looking from him, to herself, back to him again. "E-emm...Miroku...w-what're you doing?"

"What?" Miroku, realizing what she had meant, reddened and quickly hopped over to her side. "S-sorry...I was...trying to wake you. You sleep very heavily, you know...not to mention restlessly..."

Kaname, now sitting upright, interested in what she had done while asleep. "What do you mean?"

Miroku thought about it. "Well...you were awfully jittery and your breathing had become irregular. I began to get worried..."

Kaname stared at him, than back at her futon. It had seemed so real... Naraku had come back into her dream...again. This was no coincidence...there must have been a reason. Perhaps that monster...perhaps it knew Naraku in some way? She was so confused...why was he always there...?

And then...

Why was Miroku always the one taken away from her?

Remembering what had happened, she bit her lip, holding back a tear.

* * *

Miroku noticed her troubled expression. I wonder what could have happened in that dream to make her so worked up about..."Kaname...?" He held onto her shoulders and gently pulled her towards him. "What's wrong...?" 

She looked up at him, biting her lip, her eyes wet again.

"You can tell me," he said, his voice warm and comforting. Almost irresistible, one might say... His genuine concern obviously meant a lot to her, because she immediately sank against his chest and closed her eyes.

"It was h-horrible, Miroku..." she said quietly.

"What was?"

"..." She sighed, obviously set on telling him the whole story. "I was running again...like I always do... Through that massive fog, I couldn't see anything! I tried to hear who was calling me but...there was no one to see. Then, I saw the huge monster of a demon...and he was coming for me. I ran and ran until...until I saw..."

".… Saw...? What did you see?"

"I saw Inuyasha and Kagome and Sango...and Michiru... T-they were all..." she sniffed a bit. "dead." She looked up at him. "You were there too..."

Miroku stiffened as she said this, imagining himself lying on the ground, bloodied up and beaten. He didn't like the idea at all. "I…. Was I dead...as well...?" He almost regretted asking.

Kaname shook her head. "N-no... You... You were dying." She winced at the thought, but continued still. "Y-you're wind tunnel…it…it was pulling you in. I didn't know how you had it or why but…it wouldn't stop. I tried to seal it, I really did!"

Miroku felt he knew what was coming, but was mildly surprised at what she said next.

"But then, for some reason…it stopped."

He gave her a questioning look. "Stopped?"

"Mmhmm," she replied, "I didn't understand it either, but that doesn't matter. Naraku was alive."

"Naraku?"

"He…" she paused. "He tossed me to the side before…before grabbing you."

* * *

She could feel herself swelling again as if to cry, but stopped herself. She didn't want to appear weaker than she already seemed, especially not in front of Miroku. 

Wiping her face clear, she continued on. "He grabbed you by the throat and crushed you into the ground, strangling you until…you stopped moving."

She saw his face harden at the thought of being killed by Naraku. Giving him an almost apologetic look, she said. "It was only a dream…"

He shook his head clear of his thoughts. "Yes…I know. Go on."

"Well…I went to go see if you were still alive, although Naraku had left you and come for me. I was so mad at him I…I gathered all my strength and blasted him with the Shikigami I'd mustered. But then he disappeared. I could still hear him, telling me I was too late…and that demon, he'd followed me and…."

She looked away from him. "It was so scary….I'd never dreamt of dying like that before. I couldn't breath…couldn't see. I was totally helpless and then…"

She gazed up at him gratefully. "Then you woke me."

* * *

He smiled at her, stroking her back soothingly. "You can relax. Naraku's dead. Everyone is here." He motioned around the room. "Nothing to be scared of." He moved around so that he was propped up comfortably against the wall. "If you're still scared you'll dream of him again, you can sleep here with me." 

She gave him a sort of mixed expression between, 'You're kidding, right?' and 'Can I trust you won't do anything?'

He smiled innocently. "Don't worry." As if he had read her mind, he proceeded. "I wouldn't even think of it."

Half happily content he would put aside his lecherous ways for her and half mildly and confusingly insulted that he'd never think of doing anything, which she couldn't quite understand since she didn't want him to do anything too perverted, she lay down in his lap. Getting comfortable, she sighed as he continued to rub his hand in small circles on her back. She suddenly felt very tired and, closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep within a few minutes.

* * *

Miroku watched her as she slept, her face content and unstrained. He found himself staring at her, thinking about how beautiful she was, a little voice in his head telling him that this wasn't right. Although, as he gazed over at Sango, an slightly larger voice, overpowering the smaller one, told him that he was very much where he was supposed to be. 

_It's all so confusing…_he thought, returning his eyes to the girl below. _But being here with her…makes me so….So unbelievably relieved. _Resting his head to hers, he smiled. _If only she knew… _Removing her bangs, he gently kissed her forehead before leaning back against the wall.

…_how much I love her back. _

* * *

"Wait!" Kagome stopped and turned on her heel, racing back into the hut. 

Inuyasha groaned. "What NOW!"

Smiling apologetically, she returned carrying her bag. "Can't forget this now can we?"

"You aren't going to carry around that heavy pack, are you Kagome?" Michiru asked.

"Well," Kagome replied, lifting it onto the rim of her bike and balancing it there, "it isn't all THAT heavy. And what if we need something?"

"What could we possibly NEED?" Inuyasha asked, crossing his arms. "It's not like anything's going to happen to you while I'm around."

"Yes, yes, I know but…it always pays to be safe." With that, she smiled and started to walk ahead, Inuyasha beside her.

Kaname watched as they continued to bicker over the thing. "They never do quit do they…?"

"Hardly."

She stopped for a moment, looking back, and waited for Sango to catch up to her. "They've always fought over such little things. Gets rather annoying, to tell the truth."

"But…I don't see how they always make such a big deal out of everything…. I mean, first the whole bath thing this morning, then the bag…what's next, where we decide to sleep?"

"That's on a good day." She giggled a bit and continued. "They're both very stubborn people. Sometimes when a person is stubborn, they don't exactly know how to communicate with others who are as stubborn as they. In Inuyasha's case, he picks fights where he can find them because he doesn't know how to react when someone…say…tries to care for him. In a way, it's kind of like a thank you to Kagome whenever she thinks about what could possibly help him; in this case, the medications from her era."

"So…that's what she needs her bag for?"

"Absolutely."

"And the other fights?

"Those Inuyasha picks himself because he's so damn impatient…."

Kaname laughed. "Well, either way, Kagome sure does think about everyone's safety…"

"Especially Inuyasha's." Sango smiled and looked at Kaname. "That's what you do when you care about someone." Her face kept it's form as she looked forward, but Kaname could tell her mind was elsewhere. "You worry about them."

Kaname gazed at her thoughtfully. _Why does she look so sad…? Was it something I-_

And then she remembered.

_That's right…Kohaku._

"Oh, Sango, I'm…I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Sango shook her head. "No…you have nothing to be sorry about. What is going on between Kohaku and I was none of your doing."

Kaname sighed, staring at the ground as they walked. "But…Sango," she started, her face gaining a look of frustration. "I thought that-I mean….How…is Kohaku doing? Now that Naraku is…?"

_Surely he's regained his memory…? _

"I don't know…I…haven't seen him."

As I thought… 

Kaname watched as Sango sighed heavily, apparently deep in thought. "I wonder about him….Where he is, what he's up to…and also if he even remembers anything," she sadly explained. "I just know that someday…he'll return and we'll be together again, I just…just know it."

"But…are you sure he's regained his memories?"

"He remembers me. I know he does. I've seen his expression as we were fighting while he was claiming to be under Naraku's control…I think," Sango added, "that he was faking it."

"But WHY would he-"

"To fool Naraku…and eventually…to kill him." Sango thought and giggled a bit. "Kohaku's very smart. He always used to plot things on me when we were younger. Little tricks and traps that'd just surprise me for a moment and then have me on the floor laughing. Anyway, he was younger then. Much. He's gotten very cunning and I'm certain that that is what he'd had in mind at the time."

"Sango…"

* * *

"Ah, Miroku?" 

"Yes?"

"Tell me something…Sango…how has she been doing since the victory over Naraku?"

Miroku eyed the boy with slight suspicion before calmly answering. "Alright, I suppose. After all, we haven't seen Kohaku at all, so, naturally, she is worried and growing anxious…but Sango is strong. She holds herself up pretty well."

Michiru looked on ahead at the two girls who were speaking in low tones, almost as though to keep any listeners from eavesdropping. He sighed and started thinking to himself.

That is, until Miroku decided to pop his own question.

"So, how've you and Kaname been doing while you were gone?" He asked, his smile eager and cheerful.

"Well, Kaname and I've been okay, keeping it together…we…we never do like to enter the shed anymore, that is…heh." He gave a nervous grin.

"Is that so? Umm…'shed' you say? Like a storehouse?"

"Mmhmm. Sort of like a storehouse…a very small storehouse."

"Uh-huh…is that where she…err…you fell through?"

"Yea." He said rather thoughtfully. "Umm…Miroku?"

"Have you and Sango still…I mean…what is your relationship?" Michiru asked awkwardly, not exactly sure if this was such an appropriate thing to bring up. However, the monk smiled and answered him as though it had been asked many a time before.

"Sango is like a sister to me. I've no intention on letting anything happen to her whilst I'm around."

Michiru dropped his head. "That's…not what I meant…"

Miroku shook his head. "No, I suppose not. Well then," Miroku started simply, "my answer would have to be that I care for Sango very dearly."

Michiru's heart sank slightly. "Oh…and…" he looked up. "Sango feels the same?"

"I'd say it's rather safe to assume so."

Michiru sighed. _Well…maybe their relationship isn't that serious. Maybe they ARE simply like family more than…well, more than lovers._ He decided it was wrong to wish such a thing, just in case there WAS something going on between them, and continued to stare ahead.

* * *

Kaname shivered as she began to grow annoyed at the men straggling along behind them. She could feel their stares on her back as though she'd been pinched lightly all over. It made her very conscious and alarmed, and she didn't like it at all. 

Sango had been speaking for the last few moments, though Kaname was too pre-occupied to hear exactly what it was she was saying. They were getting slightly closer now, whispering to one another…still staring…just staring and staring…

"…and the bones we'd been using were far too soft, so my father went to go get some more from the village nearby, who hadn't been very polite in the past, always stealing and such. But anyways…"

Closer and closer…staring still, maybe even trying to listen to what Sango was saying. What's this? They'd begun to whisper again….Were they talking about her? Or Sango…? Maybe both?

"And then, Kohaku did the funniest thing-"

They seemed to have an ongoing fascination that just wouldn't disappear. Walking…walking…

One of them had stepped on a twig that seemed to trigger Kaname's annoyance, making it snap.

Kaname whirled around, the two guys stepping back in alarm at the sudden defensive mode she'd acquired.

"Would you PLEASE," she said through gritted teeth, "KINDLY walk in FRONT of us?"

Confused, they passed by cautiously, wondering if something they'd said had offended her in some way.

Sango looked at her questionably. "Umm…Kaname…?"

Kaname straightened herself and smiled at Sango. "Now…what were you saying…?"

* * *

They had been walking for quite awhile now and Kaname was becoming quite bored. "Inuyasha…" she whined, "how much longer until we GET there…? Where're we even GOING?" 

Inuyasha clenched his fists in the annoyance that had seemed to hover over them all day. "Would you stop nagging me? We're going to find this demon and we'll find him when we FIND him!"

As if a silent cue had suddenly struck at these words, a strangely high-pitched laugh pierced the air, almost out of hearing range. Unfortunately, it was just low enough to cause them considerable pain.

"AH!" Kaname held onto her ears, trying desperately to shun the noise, yet failing miserably at it. Miroku was yelling something to them but couldn't be heard. Inuyasha, being so sensitive to these types of things, couldn't take much of it and was on his knees, looking as though he'd die any second.

Gripping a bush, she steadied herself and looked about. The source was no where to be found, yet it sounded as though it were standing right next to her. _How can I STOP this…before was all fall unconscious?_

She was about to run over to Michiru to see if he had been alright, when suddenly…

The noise was lifting. Kaname felt a great rush of emotions all at one time leave her as her ears went numb. She felt happiness and sadness, pain and pleasure, hope and despair, gain and loss; they all emerged at once, and then evaporate, leaving her blank and almost empty.

And then something else happened…something she couldn't explain all at once…it felt odd and then oh so familiar…and she realized.

Want…it was need and want which had become the emotion her body seemed to have settled on. But what to do with this wanting, she did not know. She wasn't confused, she couldn't BE confused…all she knew was that there was something she needed…her body shook for it, cried for it.

And the moment someone came onto her….

She leapt forward.

* * *

Miroku's ears pounded as he felt the spell taking effect. _No…_ he thought, glancing around the area, which had begun to fog up. _Your tricks won't work on me…_

In a powerful thrust, he scattered a dozen sutras around the clearing, the mist at once becoming thin as he heard a strangled cry.

"Kaname, what're you-!" The voice was cut off.

Of course, he was greeted with a rather shocking view.

He wasn't exactly sure if this was one of the demon's tricks or not. He still felt multiple reactions just waiting to burst from inside him and come out all at once. If he had been thinking straight, he would have noticed this, but the only thing he was able to do at the moment was allow his jaw to drop.

Kaname had obviously been taken in by the demon's trap, for any sane person would know she'd never voluntarily begin to make a move of any sorts on any other girl. Yet here she was, in the middle of the bunch, with Sango pinned under her.

His legs felt as though they'd broken in half as he staggered a bit. "Kana…me…?" he whispered, his voice rasping in and out of earshot.

* * *

Kaname's brain sizzled as her thoughts returned to her. What was she doing again? What was going on? And why was she on top of Sango, who looked about ready to faint? 

She gazed down at the girl below her, her mind coming to a conclusion. This couldn't be right.

Her eyes widening, she leaped off of the ground, gazing around at everyone else, who were all staring at them.

"W-what….What just happened?" She asked, her eyes falling on Miroku.

"Ehm…" He quickly cleared his throat. "T-the demon…did I mention the technique it uses to confuse it's victims?"

"Remind me again…?"

"Well…it picks one emotion, just any one and brings it forth until it is so strong it overcomes it's host and causes an uncontrollable mindset. I'm umm…guessing that you were affected…?"

"Y-yea…I-I'm sorry Sango…" she apologized sheepishly, helping the demon slayer up.

"It's…okay…" Sango replied, still a little mixed for emotions.

The woods flooded with an angry yell as the demon they'd come to slaughter appeared before them.


	8. Author's Second Notice

**Title : E**xpect the **U**nexpected _-_ Love is never planned.

**Author's Notice:**

To the reader-

Just to let you know, I don't really catch all the little silly mistakes I make, such as in Chapter 5 when it says _was_ instead of _we_. Sorry if it bothers you, but until now, I didn't have Microsoft Word or an ABC Spell check and I'd have to do it all myself. I miss a few things sometimes, especially since I love to change things.

I just hope it doesn't seriously bother anyone, and I promise I'll be more careful now that I have Microsoft Word, although my keyboard is rather sucky so it doesn't type exactly the way I want sometimes…-;;

Anyways, that's all I wanted to say. I'll get back to writing the 6th Chapter, I'm sure I'll have it up by the beginning of this week.

I think I'm going to start putting up due dates for the next chapters on the end of every one, just to keep you guys informed and everything. However, from now on It'll be a lot harder for me with school and everything going on…I'm only allowed on on Saturdays and Sundays and MAYBE Friday nights…but not much during the weekdays. I WILL find time though. I love writing and I won't let lost time get in the way of my stories.

Anyway, let me know how you like it so far. I also plan to improve my detail by much as the story goes on since I AM getting better each day. By the end of the story, there will probably be a considerable difference in my style. Maybe there won't be. We'll see.


	9. 6: A Mini Quest

**Title :** **E**xpect the **U**nexpected - Love is never planned.

**Story** **Summary :** Kaname Kururugi and her brother, Michiru, have long since returned to their own time from their adventures with Inuyasha and the gang. While gathering items for the annual festival held at their shrine, they stumbled across the entrance to a portal that took them over 500 years into the past...the Feudal Era. The two soon found out about a generations worth of secrets to their own family that had never been revealed. Now, it's is two years later. The festival is taking place in a mere three days. Have the two forgotten of their travels within the Feudal Era? Or will the festival only remind them more of what could have been?

**Disclaimer :** Characters of this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi and whoever thought of the other two...Storyline based on PS2 game - Inuyasha The Secret of the Cursed Mask and partially myself.

**Chapter** **6 – A Mini Quest **

The demon growled menacingly, it's body twisting into a sort of attack position. Baring it's teeth in a fashion that said 'Clearly, I'm dangerous', it shot a look at the priest.

"Dammed monk…I'd underestimated your abilities." It laughed oddly in a way that made Miroku shiver. "But you won't be much trouble for long…" it finished with an evil smirk. "Hmm."

Miroku gripped his staff, brandishing it as a warning to the demon. "What do you mean? Are you the demon all of the nearby villages have warned us about?" When it failed to answer, he grew angry and raised his tone. "Answer!"

The demon decidedly obeyed. "I am. I am referred to as Shindou-Hou. But really, have some sense. You've heard about my abilities and tactics, so surely you needn't worry about that." He began to change into a mist as his body twisted into a sort of clouded shape and he reverted to the body of a human, his voice soft and cold. "You shan't be a problem for me any longer."

Miroku took this as a signal to be on guard. "Inuyasha, we-" Miroku started, however, Inuyasha's ears were apparently still adjusting from the noise they'd heard earlier. _Guess we'll have to manage on our own…_he thought, turning back to the demon.

Without warning, Shindou-Hou quickly grasped something from inside his shirt and threw it off to the side where Kagome stood, soon after disappearing from view altogether.

The monk's senses kicked in instantly. "KAGOME, LOOK OUT!" Miroku shouted, but he was a tad too late, for Kagome had been intertwined between the coils of a huge snake. She would have begun to shriek, if it had not been for the massively large tail covering her mouth, basically gagging her.

"Kagome!" the worried fox, who had been in her arms moments ago, shouted, attempting to bite at the angry snakes body. As he did so, however, it emitted a miasma much like that of Naraku's sending the fox sprawled to the ground, along with Kirara, Sango and Michiru, who'd begun to attack as well.

_Dammit_! Miroku thought, looking about wildly for their enemy. _Where ARE you! _Inuyasha would have been of some help in this situation, if it weren't for the fact that his ears were still ringing painfully. The miasma didn't exactly help either…

Miroku swung his head over to where Kagome was being held captive, only to find that she'd been taken into the arms of Shindou-Hou, who swiftly darted away from the group. _SHIT!_ Miroku silently cursed himself for taking his eyes off of her for even just that moment. The annoyingly high-pitched tone sounding once again, leaving them all in a state of confusion.

The noise faded about 5 minutes, and a few sutras being handled, later. Kaname gazed around worriedly, her eyes darting this way and that. "Kagome? KAGOME!" She called. "Where's he taken her!" Miroku glanced over at Inuyasha before replying.

"I don't know. No telling what he's going to DO with her…but seen as though we have no idea which way he's gone, we are going to have to split up. I'll go with Sango, you-" but Kaname was no longer listening to him, for she'd sprinted ahead into the forest, leaving Miroku to bow his now seemingly heavy head.

"I swear…" Michiru started, rubbing his ears, "that girls more trouble than she's worth sometimes…"

"Anyways," started Miroku, sighing as he spoke, yet keeping his tone of urgency, "I'll go after her. Sango, take the above view with Michiru and see if you spot anything."

"Right." Sango hurriedly helped Michiru climb onto the back of the now transformed Kirara, helping Michiru up as well.

"Shippo." Miroku gestured towards the now blacked out Inuyasha. "It seems the noise and miasma combined was too much for him. When he awakens, let him know what's going on. Knowing him, he'll sprint off to find Kagome. When he does, find Sango and let her know. We'll figure out what to do after that. I'm confident that with Inuyasha conscious it'll be a lot easier."

"Got it." Shippo stood and jumped over to the half-demon, propped up on top of him.

With that, Miroku started into the forest, calling for a certain Shikigamist as he traveled deeper and deeper into the center of the woods.

* * *

Michiru held on uncertainly as Sango motioned for Kirara to take it easy for a moment. She turned to him. "Are you okay?" She asked him, obviously noticing that he was a little tense. "You seem quite…nervous."

"I'm…f-fine." Michiru answered, stammering as a gust of air hit them, causing Kirara to fly a little unsteadily. He hung on tighter as she did this, wishing he had been the one to go look for his sister right about now.

"Okay…if you're sure."

* * *

She turned away from him, almost amused. _He's trying so hard to be brave._ _I knew he didn't like heights, but…I didn't know he'd be so_ _scared._ She found it quite adorable for him to be so anxious. Blushing slightly, she motioned for Kirara to ease up a bit on the flying, as they were going rather fast.

She heard Michiru sigh as he regained his posture. Laughing silently, she looked ahead as they flew, enjoying the wind that was now blowing in their direction.

* * *

Kaname walked cautiously through the dense wood, looking above at the canopy that surrounded her, nearly 50 feet higher than she would've expected. Sighing contently, she remembered her mission and sat down on a log to think.

_Oh, why did I come out here on my OWN…? I don't know what direction to go in or what path to stray onto….Not that there…IS a path nearby…which means…oh god… _she thought, growing frightened. _I'm lost! Oh great, NOW how do I find her? Or ANYONE for that matter! I'm going to be out here like this for DAYS…maybe weeks…maybe YEARS. Maybe NO ONE will find me. I'll be stuck or here forever….Oh, what's a girl like me to DO…always getting into these messes?_

It was then when she heard a familiar call.

"Hmm?" She glanced up, her heart growing lighter. _Wow, forever sure didn't take long… _She stood up, quite still to listen again for more noise. She could barely hear anything besides the forest's animals and twigs falling every so often.

She glanced at a nearby tree. _Maybe if I climb higher_…she thought, gripping it's bark, _I could see someone._

Figuring it was worth a try, she brought her foot up to the closest branch, hoisting herself up and over to the next and the next. She stood and continued this process until she was high enough to see the tops of smaller trees.

_Wow, I've…climbed pretty high…but now they should see me, right? _

She hopefully sat down on the limb, staring out over the woods. It was really beautiful…she'd never seen anything so serene and free. It transfixed her for a few moments as she surveyed her situation. Perhaps this whole being lost thing wasn't so bad after all…the feeling she had when she was up here, looking over everything with no one the bother her was so peaceful…she felt as though she never wanted to see another human being ever again. That is, until she thought about how she'd probably die from lack of water and food and a bath…than she decided that home hadn't been all that terrible.

Oh, but it had…day after day, wishing she was back here again, only to be back here again…she'd wasted two birthday wishes that way…and enough for the rest of her life…

But now she was. Everything was perfect…well, except the whole Kagome getting captured thing…Oh right!

Kagome! She was supposed to be looking for Kagome! What'd she been thinking! She was so caught up in trying to have HERSELF found, she'd forgotten about Kagome!

She was about to stand when something caught her skirt, pulling her back down and almost knocking her off balance. "Whoa!" She quickly held onto a nearby branch while straightening herself upright. Gazing down to her right, she saw something stuck on the tree's trunk. It glimmered in the light, and she was able to make out a design on the emblem.

It was a design of a cat-like demon, it's fangs bared and in a pose as though ready to strike. The blue chain it was attached to emitted a sort of gleam that seemed…unknown to the any normal human…

Wait…why and how did that sound familiar to her…?

Flash Back+

_Kaname looked through the hole she had punched through the floor not too long ago. She nearly gasped when she noticed a small gleam emitting from a reddish chain deep under the floorboard. She leaned forward, trying to make out what it was exactly. "Michiru...look."_

_Michiru turned and knelt beside her as she pointed towards the glistening object. _

_"What'do you think it is," she asked eagerly._

_"Not sure..."_

_He reached out to grab it. Kaname felt him attempt to grasp it quite a few times before finally he whispered, in an exasperated tone, "Got it!"_

_At once, she felt a familiar jerk and Michiru suddenly felt as though he was being pulled from her side. She heard him yell and tried to call out to him, but was stopped by her own screams as she was pulled forward and plunged into the darkness below her._

Fast Forward+

Kaname gasped as she recalled the red chain hanging from the emblem Michiru had grasped that had caused them to…

Maybe that was it! Maybe these two emblems had something to do with each other! And maybe…they were the reason they'd appeared here again…maybe THAT'S how they returned…

_And maybe,_ she thought, examining the design of the outer edges, realizing why they seemed familiar to her. _Maybe they have something to do with….With Utsugi…_

"Kaname…" a voice called weakly. "Where've you gone off to…?"

Her head perked up as she gazed down, viewing the young man who'd come to find her. She quickly gasped and waved down to him. "Miroku! I'm up here!"

Miroku looked upwards, his eyes resting on her. "Kaname…? How did you get up THERE?"

"I climbed, of course." She stated as though it were the most obvious answer she could give him, which she was pretty sure it was…"I thought you'd never find me!"

"Well, how can anyone find you when you run off so far into the forest and don't even answer their calls? "

She laughed. "Sorry, I didn't hear them…"

"Well, let me help you get down." He started towards the tree.

"No, that's okay." Kaname persisted. "I can do it by myself." With this, she began to climb down, stopping only to ask him one thing.

"You aren't going to watch me climb down from an angle as such, are you…?"

"Well, why shouldn't I?" He asked, looking up at her in question.

"Because…it's a perfect view up my skirt…"

* * *

Miroku sighed. "It pains me that you aren't very trusting. I am simply concerned for your safety, god forbid you may fall..."

"My safety is in my own hands, and I'm afraid you have it backwards, good sir." She corrected him. "I'm in fact very trusting. You are simply not very trustworthy."

Miroku held his heart melodramatically. "If you insist…" he said, marching off in the other direction and throwing himself onto the ground.

"Don't do that." She shouted back to him. "You'll get incredibly dirty."

"I'm surprised you care." He chuckled softly.

* * *

Kaname slipped slightly and grabbed onto the nearby limb, regaining her support.

"See?" Miroku sighed. "What did I tell you? I should be up there helping. What'd you climb so high for anyways?"

"I wanted to be found, so I thought maybe you'd see me. Anyway, I'm fine, you were simply distracting me." She continued her way down, smiling at the concern in his voice.

"Young girls should not climb trees while wearing such flimsy clothing. You're bound to have trouble getting down." He said laughing. "Plus, you could scrape yourself up."

"I do that anyways." Kaname retorted, jumping down from the last branch to the bottom.

He laughed again as she leaned over his body, the chain she'd found dangling from her neck. "What's this?" He asked, taking it off of her head and examining it.

"Oh right! I think I've gotten it all figured out! You see," she started and went on to explain her theory to him. About the one Michiru found, the resemblance to Kakuju's talisman, how it all fell into place of how they got here, and about Utsugi.

Miroku's eyes widened as he sat up. "Utsugi? Not…THAT Utsugi?"

"How many people do you know with the name Utsugi?" she questioned, wiping the dirt off of his back. "Look, NOW you're all disgusting."

"I'll live…But hang on. She…she died, though…"

"As if you've never heard of people coming back to life before? I mean, what about Kikyo?"

"Yes, however, THAT was different. Urasue was a nut-job." When she gave him an odd look, he explained. "Urasue was the demon that brought Kikyo back to life, hoping she'd think of her as her mother. Her plan backfired, however and she was killed by Kikyo barely 10 minutes after her resurrection was completed."

Kaname nodded and grasped the emblem and placed it back around her neck. "Well…I'm not exactly sure what it means but…" she smiled at him. "I'm glad we have an idea of how I've gotten here." Pulling her hair out from under the chain, a few strands tangled within it's clasp and she started to disentangle them with much trouble.

Reaching over, her helped her get them free, his hand gliding along her arm as he smoothed them out. Slowly, he moved his fingers along her skin, down to her hand where he rested his. Looking down, she felt herself blush a little as he laced his fingers with hers. "Come on," he said. "We must continue our search for Kagome." Kaname nodded, asking herself when exactly she'd forgotten AGAIN about Kagome…

She stood, helping him up as well. Hands still connected, they began to walk off, even still deeper into the forest. "But…" Kaname started. "where exactly are we going…?"

Just then, a vortex of wind swirled into view headed their way as though to run them over. When it stopped, Kaname, still taken off guard, was happily shocked as the young Wolf demon, and new source of help, greeted them.

"Yo!"

* * *

Okay, so, the next chapter, Chapter 7, should be done by September 17th, 2005…

I dunno. I can almost assure you it'll be done by the 17th. If it's not…oh, it will be. If it's a little late, there WILL be a reason, but I'll explain the reason when it comes up…for now, check back between now and the 17th for the next chapter!


	10. 7: Getting Through

**Title :** **E**xpect the **U**nexpected - Love is never planned.

**Story** **Summary :** Kaname Kururugi and her brother, Michiru, have long since returned to their own time from their adventures with Inuyasha and the gang. While gathering items for the annual festival held at their shrine, they stumbled across the entrance to a portal that took them over 500 years into the past...the Feudal Era. The two soon found out about a generations worth of secrets to their own family that had never been revealed. Now, it's is two years later. The festival is taking place in a mere three days. Have the two forgotten of their travels within the Feudal Era? Or will the festival only remind them more of what could have been?

**Disclaimer :** Characters of this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi and whoever thought of the other two ((whom I know now was ALSO Rumiko Takahashi))...Storyline based on PS2 game - Inuyasha The Secret of the Cursed Mask and partially myself.

**Chapter** **7- Getting Through**

"KOUGA!" Kaname threw her arms around him as he greeted them, almost knocking him off balance. "Kouga, it's YOU! I'd been wondering if I'd see you again!"

"Kaname, right? I knew you'd come back. I was on my way to the river with a few from my pack and I thought I noticed your scent somewhere around here. Thought I'd drop by and say hi," he finished, as she took her arms away, her mind wondering back to Kagome just before Kouga asked, "Where's Kagome? I noticed you guys and thought she'd be with ya but…her scent is no where near here. Did dog-face take her somewhere…?" He asked dangerously. "Cause if he did-"

"No, Kouga. Kagome's in trouble! She was taken by a demon! A demon that called himself-"

"Shindou-Hou," Miroku finished for her, "one trickster of a snake, he is. We have no clue where he's gone off to."

Kouga growled. "Shindou-Hou…sounds like the same demon that attacked Ayame's pack not too long ago…"

"Erm…Ayame?" Kaname questionably looked to Miroku.

"Ayame is a Wolf demon of a different clan. She takes charge of the mountain region. She claims that Kouga promised to wed her when she was young-" Kouga sent him a glare, "but nothing to get into, really…"

"I see…" Kaname sighed. "Well, anyways, what did Shindou-Hou do to her?"

"He killed nearly 12 of her wolves and at least 4 of her comrades…" Kouga explained, his face contorting with pity. "She came back from hunting one day to find him picking off the last of whomever was left…"

"Oh my god…" Kaname could just imagine going home to find someone eating your family, house broken, bodies on the ground, that good china in the closet all shattered. "Dear…it sounds horrible." She quickly snapped back to reality, her face holding a look that most likely said 'Oh, yea, that's right!' which would have gone along perfectly with what she said next. "We NEED to find Kagome! No telling what that demon has done with her by now!"

Kouga stopped for a moment, apparently concentrating on finding her scent, if it were anywhere nearby, that is. "Faint…but…" He pointed towards the Eastern wood before saying, "I think he's taken her somewhere in that direction." He turned back to them. "I'll make sure she's okay. Follow, if you'd prefer." And with that, he darted off towards his destination, leaving Kaname and Miroku in a small cloud of dust.

No more than two seconds later, Inuyasha appeared somewhere from their left, looking about worriedly. "Where's he taken her? Where's Kagome!"

Kaname pointed to where Kouga'd just been. "Kouga said she'd been taken that way."

"He just ran off to find her." Miroku added.

"Kouga!" Inuyasha yelled, running after him. "Mangy wolf! Stay outta this! KOUGA!"

An exhausted looking Shippo came into the clearing. "Inu…yasha…!" He panted, falling over to the ground. "Wait for…me…"

Kaname picked up the young fox demon. "Shippo, you look so tired." She carefully removed a twig that had lodged itself between his fairly small toes. "Where're Sango and Michiru?"

He pointed up to the sky and she understood. They must've been riding Kirara and keeping watch from above. She laughed silently as she thought. Michiru HATED heights…she'd have to ask Sango how he'd done later. He'd even told her once before that Sango must've been crazy to ride atop a giant, unsteady, two-tailed cat everyday.

Right, back to worrying about Kagome…

* * *

Miroku stretched his arms out, cracking his knuckles as he did so. "Well, then, Shippo…" he smiled. "You wouldn't mind finding Sango up there for us, would you? We can't have them prancing around up there all day, now can we?"

Shippo gave him a look that obviously meant something other than 'Sure! I'll go!' Miroku sighed. "Well," he turned to Kaname, "we can't just wait here while they have no clue what's going on."

"It's bad enough that we're hanging around when Kagome is in danger." She commented, looking sorry and quite ashamed about it.

Miroku agreed. They hadn't exactly been too keen on finding her. Lowering his gaze, he stared at the ground for a moment, before taking her by the wrist and sprinting off, dragging her through the trees to where Kouga and Inuyasha had disappeared.

"Miroku…?"

"We mustn't stray any longer. Like you said," he reminded her. "Kagome's in danger! She needs our help."

Kaname nodded as they ran, Shippo still held in her arms.

* * *

Sango glanced downward at the forest, still not able to spot anything from her perch on the massive cat's back. She could tell Michiru wasn't enjoying this ride at all. Turning around, she looked at him sympathetically. "Would you like to land?"

He was startled by the suggestion. "O-oh…it's…on, it's fine. We should be looking…for Kagome."

"We'll do just as well on land as up here. Maybe better," she said, gesturing to the trees as she spoke.

"N-no, really…"

Sighing, she turned again, this time something catching her eye. She jerked her head, noticing an oddly open gap between the trees below. "Hang on…" She had Kirara turn and motioned for her to go faster.

As she got closer, she seemed to notice a very familiar shape taking form, along with another that had just arrived. The two started to bicker as a sudden mist overcame the area and the giant form of a snake-like creature appeared, it's fangs ready to strike as it lowered it's head rapidly.

* * *

Just as it was about to strike them, a great blur of force swung into it's head, throwing it to the side as it writhed in pain. Inuyasha gazed upward, the sun blinding him momentarily before he was able to see the faint outline of a large cat and young demon slayer.

"Sango!" he called up to her. "Just in time."

Landing gently beside him, she smiled. "As always. Without Kagome here, who else is going to keep you out of trouble?"

He smirked. "Now…watch me take care of this guy!"

As soon as he was about to plow the thing into the ground, Kouga jumped onto his sword, smashing in downward.

"Oi!" Inuyasha wrenched the sword out from underneath Kouga's feet. "What do you think YOU'RE doing! Stay out of my way, wolf!"

"You idiot! We can't kill him yet! He's the only one who knows where Kagome is!"

Thinking about this, Inuyasha glared at him for a moment before re-sheathing Tetsusaiga.

"Can't even think for himself, the damn dog…" Kouga muttered, sighing. Inuyasha clenched his fist, growling.

"Say that AGAIN!" He said, baring his teeth.

"MAKE me!" Kouga said, equally fierce.

Inuyasha brought back his hand, claws at the ready. "You'll regret it when I do."

"Would you two QUIT it!" Sango interrupted, jamming Hiraikotsu between the two, just as they were about to lunge for each other's throats. "Kagome's in danger and I THINK she'd much appreciate it if you two would focus more on SAVING her than FIGHTING over nothing!"

Still glaring, Inuyasha pulled back and adjusted his shirt quickly. "Keh! If it weren't up to me to save Kagome, you'd be dead, wolf."

"I think I should be the one saying that."

Sango sighed as they heard Shindou-Hou rise from his stupor. Hissing ferociously, he lunged again, this time taking them off guard. Inuyasha and Kouga barely escaped the giant beast's head, but Sango, not having their speed, put Hiraikotsu out in front of her, which was slammed into by the monster and sent her flying.

"KYAAAAAA!"

She braced herself for the impact that was soon to come.

* * *

Short Note:

I'm soooo sorry it's the 18th! It's like 12:03 AM and I was just watching Inuyasha and IT WAS ADORABLE! The one where Miroku almost dies and Sango cries for him. 33 Anyways…

I'm also sorry this one's shorter…WAY Shorter…ANYWAY…IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! XD I'm having writers block from all this school stuff.

Chapter 8 Due Date: (Hey that rhymes! XD) I'll be putting the next one up…probably around the 1st. I need those Saturdays man…-.-


	11. Author's Third Notice

**Title : E**xpect the **U**nexpected _-_ Love is never planned.

**Author's Notice:**

To the reader-

I think I'm going to have to change the date for the next chapter. Just put it off for about a few days or a week or so…I doubt it'll be a week. If I remember, it'll be up tomorrow. Sorry, but I've been really obsessed with watching the Nightmare Before Christmas and it got in the way. I love that movie.

heart heart

Anyways, I saw Corpse Bride. I can't WAIT to go see it again. I love Tim Burton. He's so cool.

That's all for now! Gotta get back to drawing the pic for my site…


	12. 8: ReAwakened Journey

**Title :** **E**xpect the **U**nexpected - Love is never planned.

**Story** **Summary :** Kaname Kururugi and her brother, Michiru, have long since returned to their own time from their adventures with Inuyasha and the gang. While gathering items for the annual festival held at their shrine, they stumbled across the entrance to a portal that took them over 500 years into the past...the Feudal Era. The two soon found out about a generations worth of secrets to their own family that had never been revealed. Now, it's is two years later. The festival is taking place in a mere three days. Have the two forgotten of their travels within the Feudal Era? Or will the festival only remind them more of what could have been?

**Disclaimer :** Characters of this story belong to Rumiko Takahashi and whoever thought of the other two ((whom I know now was ALSO Rumiko Takahashi))...Storyline based on PS2 game - Inuyasha The Secret of the Cursed Mask and partially myself.

**Chapter** **8 – Re-Awakened Journey**

The impact never came.

Sango questionably let herself tense for a moment. _What…? _Clenching her fists, she opened her eyes slowly to find a pair of arms enclosed around her.

* * *

Michiru had barely noticed what he was doing. One second he'd been trying desperately to climb off of the massive cat he'd been so uncomfortably placed on, and the next he found himself standing yards away, the demon slayer's body hanging in his arms.

"Sango, are you alright?" he asked, looking her over to be sure she hadn't been too badly injured.

She nodded. "Y-yes…thank you."

He couldn't help but blush at the all-too-grateful look she was giving him. He didn't quite understand how a serious, strong slayer as she could have such a cherubic gaze on her face.

"Sango!" Inuyasha had obviously caught sight of the two and had come running. "Oh, good…" he sighed with relief. "I wasn't sure how hard he'd actually hit you."

"I'm alright, Inuyasha." She responded, motioning for Michiru to let her down. Standing upright however, she clutched her side and winced. When they showed signs of worry, she refused their help. "It's probably just minor bruise…no need to worry, really."

Michiru begged to differ. As she lifted the side of her shirt, he noticed the deep shade of purple her side had become. "I don't think that's a minor bruise, Sango."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Stand still," he instructed as he gripped her waist. Prodding around her rib, he ignored her as she protested in pain, grabbing his hand and attempting to stop him.

"OW! Inuyasha, stop, that HURTS!"

"Your rib's been injured pretty badly," he reported, shaking his head as she rubbed her skin where he'd been poking, "probably when you were holding Hiraikotsu and got smacked. But I don't think anything's broken…"

Michiru let out an audible sigh. "That's good to hear."

"You're," Sango started as she winced, "…telling me."

"Easy, Sango." Inuyasha helped her pick up her Hiraikotsu.

"Yea, don't overdo it," Michiru warned her.

"Guys, I'll be FINE." She insisted. "I think you should be more concerned about-"

"Me?"

They all turned around as Shindou-Hou glared at them, baring his fangs as they oozed poison, with Kouga wrapped in his grip.

"Kouga!"

Turning around once more, they found Shippo run into the clearing, Kaname and Michiru not too far behind him. He leapt onto Sango's shoulder, grasping her shirt. "Sango! Have you found Kagome?" He eagerly glanced around.

"Not yet, Shippo, this guy is giving us minor problems is all."

"Oh, I HOPE Kagome's okay…"

"The girl is fine," announced the oversized reptile. "I do not plan on harming her." He chuckled.

* * *

Something about his laugh made Miroku seriously question what he'd meant. "What do you mean? I thought you devoured your victims!"

"The men at least," he replied. "Very few of the women. I find eating something proven useful to be a waste. Why throw away a good time?" he said, smirking.

"You bastard," Inuyasha snarled through gritted teeth. "If you've done ANYTHING with Kagome…"

"Relax, I've done nothing….Yet. First I shall devour this young wolf prince, he seems to have jewel shards of his own."

"Kouga!" Kaname yelled as he was raised above the demon.

Miroku was trying to think. He had to do something….ANYTHING. But what? He couldn't just watch as Kouga become this snake's dinner. Surely a sutra of some kind could work…or simply some of Sango's poison powder. Not necessarily the poison, but the powder itself could sting badly…VERY badly when caught in the face with it…he'd had experience, so he was sure it'd work.

Grabbing a pouch off of Sango's waist, not even thinking twice of what she'd say before she knew what he'd been doing, he untied the knot and tossed the bag over Shindou-Hou's head, the contents spilling out all over him.

He cried out in pain as his eyes stung and watered, his mouth burning from the demon slayer's dust.

Sango blinked. "Nice thinking, Miroku…"

He was about to thank her, if Shindou-Hou hadn't started thrashing about madly. Dodging a large portion of the snake's body, Miroku looked around him. Kaname, Shippo, and Sango, now standing with Michiru on the other side of the area, were watching Inuyasha as he went to grab Kouga.

As he retreated with the wolf, Shindou-Hou stopped his tantrum and hissed at the half-demon, but not too long before turning on Miroku. Looking livid, he was ready to strike when-

* * *

Kaname shot out in front of Miroku, her arms spread protectively.

"KANAME!"

Michiru and Sango were not far behind her. Stopping on either sides of her, Sango threw herself into a ready position, while Michiru tried to convince Kaname to move.

But curiously, VERY curiously…

Shindou-Hou eyed the siblings incredulously, his hiss residing slowly. He let his tail fall to the ground as a state of complete shock overcame him. Kaname noted the penetrating stare he was giving them and couldn't help but feel a fearful shiver creep up her spine. _Why is he just standing there?_ He was looking from one to the other now, his expression unchanged.

It was then when Kaname noticed what he was staring at.

Her neck.

The chain.

The talisman.

_Of course!_

Instinctively grabbing the emblem around her neck, she backed away slightly, dragging the clueless Michiru along with her.

There was a small crack and whirl of the wind as Shindou-Hou transformed into his human state. His face set, he walked hurriedly towards Kaname and Michiru, his face contorted with rage and eagerness.

Kaname was considering running aside, but just as she'd grabbed Michiru's clothing, Miroku and Sango rushed ahead of them, blocking Shindou-Hou from reaching his destination.

He snarled at the monk and slayer as they brandished their weapons in front of him. He hadn't gained his strength back yet in order to transform, and was currently no match against them.

"Don't take another step, Shindou-Hou," Miroku warned him, gripping his staff.

Turning around towards Inuyasha, he seemed to decide that it simply didn't matter to him anymore. "You can have that Kagome girl back if you really want her." His eyes gleamed as he stared hungrily at the talismans. "Just give me those two and we'll be even."

The moment he moved to take a step forward, both Sango and Miroku's instincts came alive and they went to attack him. Miroku swung his staff straight at Shindou-Hou's head as Sango aimed her sword for his gut. Miraculously, he dodged them both, but backed away, alarmed.

"If I was in my true form…" he sneered. "You'd be dead. However, I'm patient. I can wait for the talismans just a little longer. But this is FAR from over." He paused for a moment before adding. "I give you back the priestess, she was getting far too annoying for me to handle anyways." He snapped and a cloud of smoke circled around the area, lifting moments later to reveal a limp figure on the middle of the ground.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha hurried over, glad that he could actually do something now, he'd felt so HELPLESS before. Though, there wasn't much for him to do, Kagome was as god as dead in her current state of unconsciousness.

"Kagome!" The young fox demon cried, jumping over and onto her stomach. "Inuyasha, what's wrong with Kagome? Kagome, PLEASE wake up!"

"She's just unconscious, Shippo, she'll be fine," Inuyasha assured him after looking the priestess over thoroughly, picking her up in the process.

Kaname, noticing Kouga was still knocked out, ran over to him and knelt down. "What should we do with Kouga?"

"Keh. I say we leave him here."

"Inuyasha!" Sango scolded.

"What? It's his own fault for getting caught."

"Well, we can't just leave him HERE, like THIS."

"Kirara." Sango called. Her loyal friend answered immediately, and, without Sango needing to say anything else, she transformed and lifted the wolf onto her back.

Sango winced again, holding her side. "Ouch…I think we'd better go back to Kaede's village and rest."

Michiru nodded and went over to her. "Here, Sango, do you need help?"

Sango contemplated this for a moment before shaking her head. "No, no, that's okay Michiru, I think I'll manage." She smiled. "It's sweet of you to offer, though. Thank you."

Michiru blushed and smiled back. "You're welcome…"

Kaname glanced at the two before catching a rather suspicious eye.

"Yes?" she questioned.

Miroku shrugged. "Oh nothing, really. Just wondering why Shindou-Hou would want both of you when he's already gotten his medallion." He said this while motioning over to Michiru. "And," he added, "why he would want them at all."

"Well," Kaname started, "obviously they contain a certain power. The emblems, that I'm still guessing are linked to Utsugi, probably contain some of her or Naraku's power, giving them value to any demon. I'm also guessing that there are quite a few more of them."

Miroku nodded. "And when put together they probably hold great power...but what for? Power in itself?" He pondered this as they began walking on, Kaname looking back over her shoulder to see Sango and Michiru laughing silently about something one of them had said.

"We won't know until we find the rest, will we?"

"Well, it's unlikely, but…"

Kaname looked and him questionably. "But?"

"Well, it' was probably nothing-"

"But what?"

"…"

"?"

"You see…" He sighed. "I should have said something before."

"Miroku!"

"Alright, alright-! Well, not too long before you arrived here, I had had a feeling that something was going amiss. Of course, I thought that I was just having hallucinations, seen as Naraku is dead and all. Anyways, more than once I thought I'd imagined seeing you- erm, well, either y-you or Utsugi, around. But, again, I thought I'd imagined it."

She gasped slightly. "Why didn't you say something BEFORE…?"

"I didn't think it mattered."

She scoffed and folded her arms.

"I just didn't think it'd mean anything."

"Well, it confirms the reason the talisman was in my era! Isn't that something?"

"I said I thought I was hallucinating."

"But you weren't, you COULDN'T have! I'm not crazy, but I saw her too! And this!" She held up the medallion. "You should've told me when I told you about them, we could've-" She stopped. She was going to say they could've gone off to find Utsugi, but then she remembered they had been rescuing Kagome.

"No, we couldn't have. I felt it was unimportant since, even though she could probably tell us about these emblems, we were on a search of our own already, so I felt I'd put it off 'till later. But anyhow-" He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, That's the unlikely way we could find out about these talismans before finding them all."

* * *

Sango and Michiru laughed again behind them. Turning around to see Sango hopping on one foot, with Michiru holding it up, he seemed to have a pang of ever so slight jealousy.

Flash Back+

Miroku gently rested a hand on Sango's shoulder as he joined her, sitting down next to the fire that was now dying slowly. He glanced around at the rest of the gang. They were all asleep, which meant more privacy for them. There had been something he'd wanted to discuss with her.

_Sango smiled at him before returning her gaze to the fire. He could see that she was having a hard time with her decision. _

"_Sango…" Miroku started, pushing back a strand of hair that had fallen in her face. "You really are having second thoughts, aren't you…?"_

_She looked up at him apologetically. Ever since they had come across the Kururugis, their feelings towards each other had shifted to other side of the meter. Sango seemed particularly troubled as of late, and the way she'd been speaking to Miroku, or glanced towards him told him that she'd been thinking about it for some time._

_Miroku cupped her chin. "It's okay. I have too." Giving her a chaste smile, her leaned in closer to her and gently kissed her. She returned it._

_After a moment, he brought his head back up to look into her yes. "Anything?" He asked._

_She shook her head. _

_Miroku nodded, standing up. He walked off, leaving her to her thoughts._

Fast Forward+

Miroku had assumed that that event had cancelled a future the two had shared intimately, but he still couldn't help but becoming slightly jealous at the thought of another man in her company. He quickly shook it off, though, and continued walking.

* * *

Kaname was watching him closely as she too watched Sango and Michiru. He turned to her, brow furrowed a bit.

"What?"

She immediately looked away, apparently ashamed of her staring at him. "N-nothing…it's nothing. Never mind."

This seemed to spark his inner child-like need to be rather nosey. "No, really." He leaned over to catch her blushing. He smiled. "What were you thinking?"

Her face felt reddened as she avoided his. "Really, it was nothing." She couldn't possibly admit that she'd been wondering if he still cared for Sango. Well, of course he did, it was written all over him when he'd seen Michiru and Sango practically dancing behind them. Or so she'd thought. Though she'd been known to perceive these things a little strongly.

All thoughts of asking him about the day she'd told him she loved him since she'd first arrived now sounded silly to her and she let them dispart from her mind.

"Tell me?"

"Just forget it, already."

"Kaname…"

He was very persistent today. "I was just…thinking what you were thinking." She narrowed her eyes. What was she trying to do, make him think she was psychic? _But it is true. I was thinking about what he was thinking of Sango, which he was. _She frowned.

He didn't seemed convinced, let alone clearheaded, but he moved over and resumed walking, his mind wandering.

* * *

Later on that night, Kaname lay still, gazing up at the treetops, the soft moonlight gently flowing threw the leaves. Everything seemed so peaceful now that everyone was asleep and still. The wind blew slightly and her hair rustled about the sides of her face.

She had been thinking for awhile now, recollecting the memories of the last time she'd been here. It seemed like it was only yesterday they'd been staying in Tsuzumi Village or Kasasagi Town. Watching the leaves sway slightly in the wind had reminded her of such on occasion. Mainly the time they'd been on that Mountain, the one where the young fire-bat had set off the explosives, where they'd nearly died from falling off of that stupid cliff.

Although she was very much interested in thinking about this topic, another one had slipped through to her mind's inner membrane. What was up with that dream she'd been having lately? Naraku was always present, even though he'd died, and she was sure that Utsugi had SOMETHING to do with it…maybe EVERYTHING to do with it…

As for the moment, all she could do was wait. Utsugi wasn't likely to turn up anytime soon, and now they had a monstrous snake demon at their tail, bound to show up here and there. It was only a matter of time before he got a hold of Utsugi's power and harnessed it into God knows what.

She turned over and sighed. She thought returning to the Feudal Era would be great. Disappointment racked her brain as she rewound her visit back to when she'd first found out she'd returned. She'd been so relieved, totally forgetting about Utsugi and Naraku. It was a pity her time here, however long it may last, would be tainted and possibly shortened with battles and a never-ending journey. She closed her eyes as sleep suddenly overwhelmed her.

Figuring that she'd worried enough about her troubles for one night, she allowed herself to drift off, though her dreams were far from pleasant. All through the night she awoke and fell back into her slumber, her thoughts buzzing silently around in her mind's eye, as though she'd mentally written them down on a little notepad.

And though they frequently left her only to come back again in another nightmarish form, one thought stayed with her throughout the night. It lingered in the foreground, almost as an annoyance of a reminder that she would give most anything to trade by that certain point.

They needed to find those talismans…and fast.

* * *

I'm sorry to say that I have no idea when I can get Chapter 9 up. I'm having a bit of writer's Confusion ((No, not block, CONFUSION)) and it seems to be growing very rapidly throughout the creative side of my brain. I can't even draw anything lately…

Anyways, as soon as I get everything together and REMEMBER, as well, I'll let you know…or just put the next chapter up. I do not intend to leave you guys hanging this long again. If I do….God bless you all.


	13. SO SORRY GUYS, NEW ACCOUNT!

**Author's Note:**

To all you poor, poor reveiwers...

I'm so TERRIBLY sorry for the lack of updating. I suddenyl lost my train of thought and got so confused with my story...

Not to worry. I WILL be continuing this one.  
Just not on this account.

I have a new account, you see. I go by Dailix now. No, I have not yet posted up my Inuyasha fanfic there...

But it is on it's way!

And in the mean time, you can also check out my other fics as well.

Don't worry, I really WILL continue this one. I just need a little time to get the ideas together and rewrite some parts.

Okay, thank you faithful reveiwers. Goodnight and see ya soon! 

Kiyri

P.ost S.cript - ** GO TO THE NEW ACCOUNT. **

New account: Dailix


	14. umm

**Update: **????????

...Yea.

The answer to the most obvious question is...No. I have **NOT** forgotten about this!! I HAVEN'T.

It's just taking me awhile. -.-; I do still plan on continuing it. I just need to get back into the Inuyasha spirit to do it.

I have **not** abandoned you completely!! . 

**  
**


End file.
